How to annoy Joey aka Jounouchi
by Bored Aryllian
Summary: Ever wanted to annoy your favourite character, or maybe your least favourite character? Well now's your chance! Also out : How to annoy Kaiba, How to annot Tea aka Anzu.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. If you think I do, seriously, theres something up with you...

Hey people, after a long absence, I AM BACK!

Adoring fans start to scream

Or not.

Yeah, so this is the sequel to Annoying Anzu/Tea and Annoying Kaiba, both of which can be seen on my profile. And it has a special funny bonus content quote from the real 4kids (curse them) site at the end.

As per usual, character names are in English, purely because these were the first I knew. And also because they are in Little Kuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series (Utterly amazing, check it out now people!)

Without further ado:

How to annoy Joey (Jounouchi)

One- Get him to talk to you for a while then shout "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND!! I SPEAK ENGLISH!"

Two-Adjust the tint on his TV until it's green and assure him its better that way.

Three-Show him this site.

Four- Show him fanfiction with him in it, especially yaoi, most especially Joey(Jou)/Kaiba. He probably won't go outside for a month, or be able to look at anyone the same way again.

Five- Slowly and carefully explain relyshipping, puppyshipping and shieldshipping. (A/N I'll explain these at the bottom for those of you who don't know them.)

Six- Bark like a dog when ever he says 'the'.

Seven- Laugh at him for no reason. Then walk away.

Eight-Ask mysterious questions and scribble answers in a notebook. Mutter about "psychological profiles."

Nine- Say that it's really suspicious that he looks nothing like his sister. If he tries to explain it just say "Uh-_huh_." sarcastically to everything.

Ten- Explain your 'Little Green Men' theory and when he doesn't believe you accuse him of being one in disguise.

Eleven- Whenever you refer to him, use female pronouns. E.g. She, her, hers. If people ask why say "You mean you don't _know_?" and refuse to say anything else.

Twelve- On IM only type in UPPER CASE.

Thirteen – If he comes within 20 feet of you run at him flapping your arms screaming that he is 'violating your personal space'.

Fourteen- During a conversation with other people in the background, look at him, roll your eyes and say loudly "NO! For the last time I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!" in an exasperated voice.

Fifteen- Be a mime. Nothing is more annoying than a mime. Period.

Well, there we have it, 15 surefire ways of annoying our blond friend. And you know, it was pathetically easy to do think them up – this says a lot, huh?

Okay, before I show you my funny quote I'll explain those shippings. Experienced Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic writers can skip if you must...

Relyshipping- (Jounouchi x Shizuka/ Joey x Serenity), not so common.

Puppyshipping- (Kaiba x Joey/Jou), very common. Or it could just be in the fics I read.

Shieldshipping- (Jounouchi x Seto x Shizuka/ Joey x Seto x Serenity)

Okie-dokie, this is a REAL QUOTE FROM 4KIDS! Apparently it's from the character of the week board. Kudos to Little Kuriboh for providing the link for me to see this hilarious piece of junk.

_'Hey gang! Joey here, and I'm da Character of da Week. Usually I'm on 4Kids.tv checking out all of da old duels between me and Yugi and all of those other so-called duelists, but **dhis** week I'm into something new. I don't know if you've had a chance to check out the Duel of Duels to see me and Yugi wiping the floor with **Bakaru**, Kaiba, and Pegasus, but you really should when you get a chance. It's awesome, and it really shows how far Yugi and I have come as **duelers**._

Plus you get to decide which duel is your all-time favorite. I know I have a few favorites, but I'm not giving them away. So click here to check out the winner from last week and watch the two new duels for this week.'

Dhis? Wow. It beats me why a character from a long-dead TV shoe (Dead as in no new episodes. Definitely alive in fandom!) This made me laugh so hard...As LK so justly puts it, retirement is obviously ain't treating him well. Dhis is horrendous!

And why has the second paragraph got perfect grammar?

Review or the leprechauns will eat you in the night!

They might, you know.

-Vampire-Kuriboh-


End file.
